


Take me out of the dark AU ficlets

by Marble_Spider



Series: In the light with you [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is an active murderer, Ben likes killing people, Blood and Gore, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Diego has a don't see don't tell policy since he's a cop, Five and Vanya don't care, Gangbang, Klaus knows, M/M, Mentions of Luther and Allison, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Trans-Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Spider/pseuds/Marble_Spider
Summary: Ficlets of things varying from smut to fluff that are set in an AU of my fic Take me out of the dark (and into the light with you)Each chapter is its own fic and doesn't correspond to the main story or other chapters





	Take me out of the dark AU ficlets

Chapter one of the fic will actually be chapter two. This is just a placeholder so it can be on your radar! This has nothing to do with the main fic and is just random ficlets that I decide to write that have our beloved experiments in them. Descriptions of characters may change with each new chapter so you've been warned now.

Tags also can be updated with each new chapter as I only have one set up right now!!!

Theoretically no chapters I post in this will be put in the main fic, however if I write fluff then that may change.... just saying....


End file.
